Saylor in Hogwarts!
by saylor
Summary: Saylor is a American witch with two brother wizards and they move to the UK! Her dad works at (well actually he didn't tell them) and her neighbors are muggle animals no wait its Harry and his relatives. And Saylor ... R
1. This should be interesting

Saylor- Going back to school soon and I can wait. But any who this story is about my family, friends, and me in the popular Harry Potter books. And basically it starts first year for me and a friend at Hogwarts and we do what we want to do. And now the wizarding world will never be the same. And the houses we are put in are all based on numerous quizzes. R&R.  
  
~*~  
  
I am so tired, last night we finally made it to our new home at number four, Privet drive. So far, it sucks! I had to leave my old home in the US, my old wizard elementary school, and my best friends. But I really missed Nessa the most; after my first friend moved she became my friend the first time we met.  
  
But my parents say that I'll be starting a new school anyways, and I'll make new friends. I'm eleven, no friends, in another country but that's not the worst of it, I live in a muggle neighborhood.  
  
That means no magic, no fun. My mom and dad both have their jobs, my mom loves muggle computers so she is a computer technician, while my father works in the magic world as a well he never told me but that's why we moved because of my dads' new job.  
  
We are a pure blood wizarding family, but we aren't cruel snobs. Sort of.  
  
My older brother Miles will have to start school during his third year, but my little brother Rex is only seven and is going to stay home. But when he turns eleven he'll go to Hogwarts too.  
  
The house we live in is so ugly! It's a two-story home one kitchen, one living room, and four bedrooms with their own bathrooms connected to them. Of course my parents got the biggest bedroom, Miles the second, and the last two rooms were the smallest.  
  
In my room I had my twin bed decked with moons and stars, my purple and blue pillows all over the bed. My platinum carpet was really soft, my oak dresser with a mirror. I have a huge bookcase over in the corner next to my window.  
  
And that is pretty much my room, of course not much but still it is mine and I love it.  
  
Our germen shepherd was in the back yard barking like there's no tomorrow if no one plays with him. But Queeny our goldian finch was zooming around her cage; while Yoshi my Congo parrot cocks his head eyes half closed staring at her. To me it looked like he was saying 'stop it that's really annoying' and some other colorful words.  
  
But we left our old home at twelve am but when we got here it was late evening. So here I am in the UK, tired as hell and very irritated.  
  
I have had little sleep when Rex came into my room and started shaking me.  
  
"Hey sis are you asleep?" he whispered into my ear.  
  
"Not anymore, what do you want Rex?" I asked slamming my head further into my pillows.  
  
"Well, since you're awake," he began as my eyes went into small slits.  
  
"Can you tell me what channel has cartoons?"  
  
That did it, this was war; my black hair made my skin look paler but now my face was red and dangerous. Rex saw my eyes turn from yellow to red.  
  
"Uh, oh" he said slowly backing away; his blue eyes went to a pale shade of gray in fear.  
  
"You woke me up, after not sleeping for over twenty-four hours, to tell you the channel for the fucking muggle cartoons!" my voice growled, I slowly sat up and got off my bed and started in his direction.  
  
My eye was twitching uncontrollably, and then the chase was on. "Your dead meat muggle lover!" I screamed at my brother as I started chasing Rex in my moon and star pajamas. I chased him downstairs and into the kitchen as I rounded the corner into the living room I smashed into a large object. Unfortunately it was my other brother Miles.  
  
"What the hell are you two doing!?" my older brother Miles yelled as he lifted himself off the floor. And grabbing a hold on Rex, who by now was staring at my reddish now brownish eyes.  
  
"That muggle loving moron came into my room and asked me what channel the fucking muggle cartoons were on!" I yelled at Miles as my body went stiff with anger, my fists were clenching and unclenching.  
  
Then again my brothers should have known by now that my anger is almost like Lord Voldermont aka he-who-should-not-be-named. Of course I am not afraid of him, besides he's dead. But I was only one at the time; Miles was about three so he knew fear better than anyone.  
  
"Grrr, forget about it freaks." I growled beneath my breath walking up to my room. As soon I slammed the door behind me, I sorta of remember something that involved Voldermont at our house.  
  
"You really should think this over; your children would appreciate it." The deep voiced advised the couple as they held their son and baby daughter. The baby was very bold and just stared at everyone, mostly the new comer. A giant snake came close to the girl and hissed 'let me it this one'. 'Bad snake, bad snake die.' The baby hissed back. Everyone's eyes went wide as they heard the baby hiss back, Voldermont stared then smiled. 'Little one, you speak a sacred tongue,' he hissed 'Man not nice.' I answered back.  
  
'Weird how I remember that, yeah sacred my ass so I can talk to snakes big deal.' I thought to myself as I rolled my eyes; which were now blueish brown. As I returned to my room I noticed a parchment that I didn't see before on my bedroom door.  
  
Dear Saylor,  
Your father and I are invited over to the department your father is employed at are having a party and we were invited. Be 'GOOD' and please do not bother our muggle neighbors, please. Miles is in charge tonight.  
Love,  
Mom and Dad  
  
P.S  
NO MAGIC!!!  
  
Well they didn't leave anything out, which sucks.  
  
"Sis our letters came from school!" Miles yelled up the stairs as I grabbed the parchment off my door and headed down stairs. "Looks like we'll be alone tonight bros, oh let me see my letter!" I said as I took my thick and heavy yellowish parchment; it was addressed in emerald green ink to,  
  
Miss S. Saylor  
The second smallest room  
3 Privet Drive  
Little Whinging  
Surrey  
  
"Boy they sure know how to piss me off with rubbing in about that lousy room." I said aloud sarcastically. While I turned it over and broke the red seal that was imprinted with a letter H.  
  
HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY  
~  
Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)  
  
Dear Miss Saylor,  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31. We are also pleased that you have come to our country and hope you are pleasant in your home. Yours sincerely, Minerva McGonagall Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress  
  
After I finished reading it I turned to my list next,  
  
HOGWARTS SCHOOOL  
of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY  
~ UNIFORM First-year students will require: Three sets of plain work robes (black) One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar) One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings) Please note that all pupils' should carry name tags  
  
COURSE BOOKS All students should have a copy of each of the following:  
The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)  
By Miranda Goshawk  
A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot  
Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling  
A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch  
One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi  
By Phyllida Spore  
Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger  
Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them  
By Newt Scamander  
The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection  
Or Quentin Trimble  
  
OTHER EQUIPMENT  
1 Wand  
1 Cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)  
1 set glass or crystal phials  
1 telescope  
1 set brass scales Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS  
  
"Well the good side is everything is one my favorite colors, black. But why the hell can't I have a broom!" I said to Yoshi whose reply was taking a shit and "Pretty Yokers"  
  
"A little more support is in order Yoshi." I said smiling at him with praise as I then looked out the window to a weird site.  
  
"Hey guys you have to see this!" I said while choking with laughter pointing to the millions of owls next door.  
  
Then I saw him, he was my age but very thin and pale contrasted to the other two fat muggle males and a woman who was just as thin but a very long neck. But they were rushing out of their house next door and into a car. And then they were gone.  
  
"That was weird." Rex said to me "Yeah but I like that skinny kid he looked nice." I replied to no one in particular.  
  
** Now they did come back eventually but not with that dark haired boy who was skinny. But by then we left to go shopping for school; it was the floo express.  
**  
  
"Mom I can shop by myself okay I'm not a kid." I tried to convince my mom to let me go do this alone. I wore black baggy jeans and a black tank top, hair brushed and all.  
  
Okay now I haven't hit puberty so I looked like I was still eight nine tops not eleven, flat chest and a childish face. So of course I still use the old puppy dog trick. "I won't brake, hit, smash, or anything please?"  
  
"Oh alright I'll be at the ice cream parlor alright? Be right back A.S.A.P. stat no dilly dally Saylor." My mom answered in defeat as she walked towards the ice cream area with Rex.  
  
"Finally let's see were to first oh an pet think I'll get an owl." I said to my self while heading over to the shop. "May I help you?" an old man asked me  
  
"Yeah, can I please see your" I didn't finish because a snowy white owl land on my head. "Well this one will do thank you." I said as I paid him and my owl was given to me, he was a cool looking snow owl too.  
  
"Your name should be just as smart, and cool as you really are, how about Link?" I asked the owl who flapped his wings in an yes reply. "Cool now your first mission is to take your cage and yourself to my mom and please stay with her okay?" I asked as I let him out and he flew off with his cage towards where my mom was.  
  
"Now that's one hell of a smart bird." I said to myself in appraise then started to my next stop robes!  
  
Then I saw them both the skinny dark haired boy and a blonde who looked very into himself. I walked in and right up to them "Hey you, I live right next door to you." I said a little too cheerful. "The names Saylor, Saylor and yeah spelled the same and no my parents were not on anything," I said.  
  
Then he answered "My names Harry," but before I learned his last name the blonde answered "I say, look at that man!" he stated pointing at an giant guy outside the window holding two ice creams "Wicked he's taller than anyone I know." I exclaimed amazed.  
  
Apparently he said something to Harry to get him that sad mug. Oh well. The blonde came back and stared at me "What's your name?" I asked politely to him, he looked at me and said "I am Draco Malfoy and you're an American? Probably a mud blood." He said with distaste.  
  
My eyes were red with anger, "Well yeah I'm an American but I am not a fucking mud blood I'm a pure blood you, you muggle loving twit!" I yelled back to him very pissed. His eyes were large, "I am not a muggle lover you American." He shot back.  
  
Of course I was about to yell back 'Brit' but a another blonde man likely Dracos' father came in and coughed. 'Damn and it was my turn' my arms were crossed.  
  
The man looked me down and I gave him my glare up gaze. "Yes Sir?" I asked back unfazed by him. "You must excuse my son's words as you were also quite as bad." He said.  
  
My eyes were now glowing a deeper red and he noticed, "Well your son started this after I asked him his name and I for one will not stand by and be treated this way by anyone. You may be a Malfoy but I am a Saylor and trust me we never give up or lose any argument Sir." I stated coolly.  
  
His eye s widened "You are Saylor, Saylor? I know your father; indeed I am sorry for any unconvinced by my son." He said, and he was sincere about too. "Good day." And they were gone  
  
"Okay that was either really messed up or well weird no matter how I put it actually." I answered to myself.  
  
After I bought everything but my wand; so I went to Ollivanders and walked inside. "Wow" I said as I walked in and the walls were boxes nothing else it had to be. "Good Afternoon how may I help you?" asked an old man with pale eyes walked out from the shadows.  
  
"Ah, yeah I'm here for a wand, can you help me?" I asked sweating a little from surprise but trying to keep my cool.  
  
"Of course Miss." He said with a smile as took out a tape measure that had silver markings from his pocket. "Your wand arm?" he asked me "My right Sir." I answered back as I stood straight.  
  
He started taking my measurements shoulder to finger, wrist to elbow, shoulder to floor, knee to armpit, and around my head. The other things that were measured I rather not think of, or most likely I fell asleep right on the spot.  
  
"Ah, try this one its' cheery and phoenix feather thirteen inches, strong and powerful." He said as I quickly regained my composure and took a hold of the wand and swirled it above my head as white, green, and black sparks shot from its tip.  
  
((AN: case you can't tell black, white, and green are my favorite colors! And thirteen is my lucky number!))  
  
After I paid I went to the ice cream parlor and saw that Link was staring with his beak partly open watching Rex eat ice cream. Sweat drop. I rolled my eyes and bought a small cone and gave it to Link who was very happy.  
  
I looked down at my snowy owl and saw that he was different from other owls, his eyes were blue which is weird for owls, and he had a single gold feather on his head. He was adorable!  
  
My mom checked to see if I had all of my supplies and we went home after Miles got back from his shopping.  
  
** Okay when we got back we packed up and waited, and waited, and waited till the day came that we go to school. We got our tickets for platform nine and three-quarters earlier and then left, went through the wall and said good bye then got on the train.  
**  
  
"Okay, Saylor mom said that she wants us to stay together." Miles said as we entered our own compartment and sat down. "Saylor, why did you leave your owl out?" Miles asked as Link stared at him; with a talon-raised ready and armed.  
  
"Sis why does your owl have a crazed look?" Miles asked as he moved closer to the door; I was sitting by the window. I turned and looked at Link who looked normal to me.  
  
"Well you have two choices bro, leave and don't come back or stay and be scared of an owl, also known as a bird." I replied in a dull tone looking out the window at the families saying good bye.  
  
I turned around but found that Miles left, "Well that was easy." I said to myself while petting Link and giving him a mouse, dead already cause mom won't let me keep the if they move.  
  
Then the door opened again and a tall girl walked in reading a book her hair was long and was a light brown. Her hair went down to her waist, a cute kitty came in as well black with some white.  
  
"Nessa!" I screamed as I jumped out of my seat.  
  
~*~  
  
Saylor- Hey so now you read it tell me if you like it. Now to be truthful this is the longest and I mean longest chapter I have ever written. Before it was up to five pages Sad yes but hey I had time on my hands during my winter brake, so R&R if you want to know what will happen next. Oh yeah Link does get to have fun later on his attitude is a lot like mine and my parrot combined so its really chaotic heheh. Bye! 


	2. Link and the showdown

Hey Saylor here with chapter 2 , R&R, I don't own Harry Potter and Co!  
  
Flashback Then the door opened again and a tall girl walked in reading a book her hair was long and was a light brown. Her hair went down to her waist; a cute kitty came in as well black with some white.  
  
"Nessa!" I screamed as I jumped out of my seat.  
End Flashback  
  
"Saylor?!" yelled Nessa as her book dropped to the ground and she stared back at me. She was wearing a red t-shirt and blue jeans with black riding boots. Her cat turned her head and stared at me then her owner.  
  
"NESSA!" I screamed as I grabbed Nessa and hugged her to the point where she couldn't breath. "Uhhhh." Was all that came from Nessa. "Oh shit sorry Nessa!" I said as I quickly let go of her.  
  
After finding her breath again Nessa turned to me and asked "How the hell did you get here?"  
  
"Remember I had to move to this hell hole?" I answered back "Wait, why are you here?" now this was getting very weird.  
  
"About a week after you left my dad got a job here so we moved." She answered somewhat perplexed.  
  
"Well, we get to go to school together again!" I yelled happily. Link was just staring at me with a look that said 'how can you be such a twit, then again your American.'  
  
Nessa just looked at me and said quietly under her breath "god no."  
  
Ok to make a long conversation short we talked about home, family, cute guys, friends back home in the states. I told everything that happened while living in a muggle neighborhood and about Link. She told me her cat's name, Tiamat but is called Tia for short. So lets continue with the story.  
  
Just so happen at that moment the door to the compartment opened and "Well, well if it isn't the bleach blonde how its hanging muggle lover?" I sneered at the flustered blonde: who didn't look like he was having a good day.  
  
Of course I felt bad, ok not really but yeah ok he's cute. "Look I'm sorry what's with the look of doom?" I asked.  
  
"Na I'd say it looks more like he got dumped by someone." Nessa commented as Tia leaped onto her lap. And Draco just stared at her. And I am certain some uh evil thoughts passed through his head.  
  
"Ignore her sit, what's up? Or in your case down." I asked as Draco just stood there staring at me, "What do I have something on my face?"  
  
My hands franticly moved on my face checking to see what was so interesting. Nessa was cracking up "It's not your face, maybe your brain but other than that it' all ok." I turned and glared at her for the brain comment.  
  
"You're dead." I growled and I was about to attack when two hairy sets of hands picked me up by my arms. "Put me down or else!" I screamed.  
  
Draco turned and faced me, "Not until you cool off, besides its true what she said." He said to me as I was slowly set down.  
  
"Sure." I answered then grinned, I then snapped my fingers, by then the two goons were being chased by Link. As they ran you could hear their shouts of pain "Ah, music to my ears." I answered.  
  
"Ok, spill it." I threatened.  
  
"Look I offered to show Potter the ropes and people who he should and shouldn't hang out with." Draco sneered.  
  
"Aw isn't that cute the blonde pouts, hahahahaha!" Nessa piped in as we both laughed uncontrollably. "I don't have to stand for this!" Draco yelled as he turned back to the door, but was grabbed from behind.  
  
"Don't be that way, we were just checking you out to see if your friend material." I said as I pulled him back in and sat down, still somewhat giggling.  
  
"I wasn't" Nessa began but stopped when I looked pathetically at her, then turned back to Draco. "So the famous brit Harry Potter is on the train and decided to be a chump?" I asked sympathetically, not really I was trying hard not to laugh and I think Nessa could tell. I wonder how maybe the fact that my face was beet red and tears started rolling down my face.  
  
"Oh look Link is back! Gee I wonder what happened to dumb and dumber, oh well can't say I miss them. Besides it smells better in here when they ran." I said as Link came to rest on his cage, and then there was a knock yet again.  
  
"What now." Nessa said pissed about so many disruptions.  
  
"Anything off the cart, dears?" asked a smiling, dimpled woman as she slid the door open.  
  
"What the hell, sure one of everything please here the cash now the snacks." I answered as I put the money in her hand and got the change back.  
  
"Aw do you want me to give you a hug?" I asked Draco in a sweet voice at this Nessa was clutching her sides. But Draco thought that I was serious and was red and sweating. He gulped "Uh no I have to go." his voice cracked. He was moving towards the door.  
  
So I came up behind him and gave him a hug, it was so funny how he ran. After he left I high five Nessa as we sat down.  
  
Later we changed into our school outfits which I really hated.  
  
"Why the hell do we have to wear skirts? I hate skirts!" I complained to Nessa as I tried in vain to make my skirt longer with a spell. Nessa just stared at me and rolled her eyes and continued reading from her book.  
  
"Hey what are you reading anyways?" I asked as I sat down across from her she lifted her book and it was titled "The Do's and Don't s of Great Britain"  
  
"Sorry I asked." I said as I sat down. Then the train stopped and we got off; I was carrying Links' empty cage with a smirk on my face as we neared the same giant from before.  
  
End Chapter 2  
  
So tell me what you all think, and I'll continue! Saylor 


End file.
